


Who Should I Love?

by Dying_Fire_Lives



Series: Klance Month 2K19 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gamer Lance, Gamers, Games, Internet Friends, M/M, PINING KEITH, Photographer Keith, Protective Hunk, Protective shiro, Sad lance, gamer keith, pining lance, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Fire_Lives/pseuds/Dying_Fire_Lives
Summary: Lance likes a photographer on Instagram, but he also likes the boy he plays video games with every night. Which one should he love?





	Who Should I Love?

**Red_lion_Photography liked your photo**

Lance screamed. He didn’t mean to, but he did. Lance clicked on the Instagram notification, linking him to his account. He screamed again, this time it was for a different reason.

For months, Lance had been pining for this photographer who lived a few states over, but he knew the photographer would never notice him, not even if he liked all of his photos and comment witty replies on them.

So he posted a photo of the sunset he caught when he was at a waterfall a few weeks ago. He had only posted it the day before tagging the photographer, hoping for a comment, or even a like, but yet he got nothing. The notification was on another photo, his selfie from the waterfall.

Sure, it already had **286 likes** and its share of comments, but Lance was the kind of guy who was friends with everyone, so they all just had him in Instagram. Seeing the **@Red_lion_Photography and 286 others liked your photo** , was the most shocking thing Lance had ever happen to him in his life. And he knew it was just a fantasy that maybe one day he would meet the man behind the photos, but there were times where he didn’t care about that guy. Sometimes he just cared about his LoL buddy, **@KeefsLion97** , or Keith as he said to call him.

“Hey Lance, are you okay? We heard you screaming.” The front door pushes open and in walk Pidge and Hunk, Lance's two best friends. Lance laughs from his place, half on the floor, and half on his couch.

“I’m okay— Red_lion liked my selfie from the waterfall and I wasn’t expecting it.” Pidge snorted and rolled her eyes, walking straight back out of Lance's apartment.

“Whatever, Dude. We thought you were dying or something, you don’t normally scream twice.” Lance stuck his tongue out at the midget and moved so that he was sitting on the couch fully. Hunk had moved into the room and smiled at his friend.

“Congrats Dude. You took a lot of good photos that day, how come you didn’t post any of them?” Lance sighed and shrugged, setting his phone down to move over to his computer, turning it on.

“I dunno, didn’t feel like it,” Hunk frowned.

“Again? Lance, you haven’t posted any of your really good photos since—” Lance growls,

“I know why I don’t post them, okay?!” Lance sighs and shakes his head, annoyed he let his anger about the situation get the better of him. “Sorry, look, it’s almost time for Keith to hop on and play LoL, can you lock the door behind you please?” Hunk nods, and doesn’t say a word as he leaves.

Lance sits silently in his seat while he waits for his computer to finish logging in. He knew his friend was right, but he didn’t want to talk about it, it hasn’t been long enough. Maybe in a few more months, Lance thinks, but not all of his thoughts bred the truth.

Lance grumbled and grabbed the mouse, clicking on LoL and pulling on his headset, setting up the mic and logging into his character, who was still in the room he rented the other night before he logged out. He hears a ping in his headset and clicks on the chat bubble.

**@KeefsLion97 is attempting to contact you via voice call. Do you wish to answer?** Lance's frown melted into a grin as he clicked **yes** watching the chat box change and the stopwatch began counting.

“ _Are you thinking of grinding today, or do we wanna do a dungeon?”_ Keith's voice instantly came through on Lance's headset and he grinned brightly,

“I dunno, Dude. What avatar are you playing as today?” Keith scoffed, a crunching sound echoing through the headset, “Oi, do you have chips?!” Keith chuckled, a loud crunch then coming through.

“ _Chilly Ranch and Aioli. Limited edition. And I’m playing with my Mage, Keron.”_ Lance whines,

“That’s mean! Why do you still get those?! They stopped selling there here a month ago.” As Lance sooks, he looks through his friends list, finding Keith's username and clicking into the avatar he was using, “We can grind today though, get some loot up cause your Mage’s defence is shit as balls. We can get you some decent armour for him.” Keith growls and Lance sends the other avatar an invite, which was obviously instantly accepted, considering he can now see Keron’s Hp and Mp gages under his own.

“ _Did we wanna go to Wendigo Lake? Apparently there’s ghosts ransacking the place, scaring off noob players that can’t get good gear for shit. Make it easy for them?”_ Lance nods, guiding his character out of the pub and to the nearest teleport zone.

“Sounds good, where did you get that info anyway, I didn’t see anything in forum or in the lobby.” Lance asks, confused about how Keith knew something no one else did.

“ _I got my brother into the game, told him Wendigo Lake is a good pace to grind when you’re on a lower level, but he was complaining it was too hard. When I tried it as his avatar, I got my ass kicked in five minutes. That I saw the ghosts from a noob’s computer. That was pretty substantial evidence.”_ Keith explains as Lance takes it in,

“I thought your brother hated video games, that they rotted the brain or whatever he said?” Keith laughs and I teleport to the nearest town to Wendigo Lake. “Are you at the lake yet?”

“ _He did say that they rotted the brain, but he was bored and the power at the gym went out so we couldn’t go work out like he wanted. And yeah, I’m going through the teleport now. I’ll ping my username so I’ll show above my head. Are you playing as Elric?”_

“Yeah, sharpshooter, it’s the only way to go. How come you chose to play as your mage today? Don’t you normally play with Akai, his level is high as shit.” The crunching noise is heard again, causing Lance's stomach to rumble.

“ _Yeah, but that’s kinda the point. Why should I have two avatars if I only use one? Plus, it’s easier to grind with you. You make it fun.”_ Lance blushes lightly, glad that he wasn’t visible to the other boy.

“O-Oh— I’ll be back in a sec, you made me need food.” Lance rips of his headset and runs to the kitchen, grabbing whatever chips and candy he could find, along with a large bottle of mountain dew. Dumping it all on his desk and sitting himself back down, pulling on his headset, about to speak when he heard it.

“ _Shiro, its fine. Besides, as long as he doesn’t know I’ll be fine.”_

“ _Keith, you are going to get yourself hurt. You are not allowed to meet up with him, he could be a stalker or a serial killer or something equally messed up.”_ Keith's sigh was audible through the headset.

“ _He is a normal person okay. I trust him. Besides, he’s younger than me and I work out with you four times a week, you won’t let me be weak enough to get kidnapped. My feelings about the situation don’t matter. Remember Shiro, patience yields focus.”_ Shiro sighed on the other side.

“ _That’s not even— whatever. Just don’t get your heart broken again.”_ Lance frowned, staring at his computer screen where the two avatars were standing next to each other, waiting for their commands.

“I’m back!” Lance yells, posing a happy voice, trying to hide his worry for his friend and crush.

“ _Hey Lance, Shiro fuck off. I am actually done with your shit right now.”_ There was no other conversation from the other side. Lance frowned and ripped open a bag of chips, shoving a handful into his mouth before continuing.

“What was that about? What did Shiro do?” Keith sighed and his avatar started moving in game.

“ _It’s stupid. He doesn’t think we should meet up at the convention next month._ ” Lance sighs. That makes more sense.

“Oh.” Lance knew how it all seemed. Two boys from different states, becoming best friends online in a game where a bunch of old creepy perverts play and search for the few minors playing the game. “Hey, I’ll call you back in a sec, I just gotta do something, okay?” Keith groans, the wheels of his chair being moved was audible through the mic.

“ _Fine, don’t be too long._ ”

**Call ended 13:46**

Lance let out a breath, moving away from the computer, finding a different shirt and changing it for the one he was wearing. Lance let out a big breath, making sure everything in the background was okay before sitting back down at his computer, opening the chat box again and clicking on the camera button.

**You are attempting to video call @KeefsLion97. Is this correct?** Lance pressed the yes, button, slipping his headset back on, waiting for the connection when it happen. He answered.

“ _Whoa, what the fuck is happening?! Lance, you broke my computer with your bloody call! My cameras turning on— oh._ ” Lance sat still, head down away from Keith.

“Sorry, I just thought that maybe if we’d seen each other’s faces on here, Shiro might not be on your ass so much about the convention.” Lance mumbles, scared that if Keith rejected him now, his heart wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“ _That— was a really stupid idea. But I’m glad you did it. I can’t believe I’m looking at you now though. You never told me you were Latino._ ” Lance laughs and looks up, his heart stuttering at the sight of violet eyes.

“And you never told me you had a mullet— and is into My Chemical Romance. Dude, didn’t they break up like ten years ago or something.” Keith scowled, somehow, Lance still thought he looked attractive with it there.

“ _You look here alright—!”_ Keith froze for a moment before laughing. “ _I said that, but you were already looking._ ” Lance snorts and rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“Why don’t we play and we can comment about how ugly we are after we kick these ghosts’ asses?” Keith grinned and nodded.

“ _Sounds perfect!_ ”

*

“What the actual fuck?! Who the hell turned Wendigo Lake into a fucking boss dungeon?!” Keith yelled into the mic, turning his head to stare at Lance's face in the corner of the screen.

“ _I don’t know, but I think we can take it on. You grinded like crazy today haven’t you? How many mana potions do you have left?_ ” Keith sighs, opening his inventory.

“I only have five left, that won’t last us a boss fight. We need to turn back.” Keith yelled, not wanting to lose all the levels he gained whilst grinding today. He stared at Lance to see the boy was shaking his head,

“ _Nope, nuh ah, not happening. We are taking this boss on, right here, right now. Accept these.”_ A pop up appeared on Keith's screen.

**You have a gift from @LoverboyLance98**

Keith furrowed his brows before opening the gift.

**You have collected**

  * **8 mana potions**
  * **3 health potions**
  * **An iron shield**
  * **8,000 gold pieces**



“Dude, what the fuck is this?! It’s like a fucking will! Why did you give me so much money?!” Keith yelled and Lance grinned.

“ _You are my safe, just in case I die, I don’t wanna lose all my money. So, I’m making sure you won’t die. Just focus on healing yourself and attacking the boss from the side while I distract it from the front!_ ” Keith growled, but did as he was told when they finally engaged the boss.

“I swear to god, Lance. If you die on me here, I will not find you at the convention.” Lance whined out,

“ _Hey, that’s not fair. You can’t just say things like that when I planned on sacrificing myself for you._ ” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Lance that is literally the gayest thing you have ever said to me. What the fuck?” Lance laughs, attacking the boss from the front with his longbow, successfully dodging its attack. Keith cast an offensive spell, hitting the boss and sending its first health bar into the red.

“ _We only have two more bar to go! We can totally do this._ ” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, maybe. But its attack pattern is about to change, look out!” Keith managed to yell just in time, dodging an attack himself, sending another spell to the boss and drinking a mana potion.

“ _Shit!_ ” Lance cursed and Keith watched his avatar cop a hit from the Boss’s spell, sending Lance’s health bar straight into the red. Keith growled, casting a healing spell on Lance, sending his health back into the yellowy-green section. “ _Oi! I said don’t cast any spells on me!”_ Keith shrugged, sending a high level mana spell at the Boss, successfully taking half of the health bar, but it cost a small few points of Keith's own health.

“I don’t care, you needed to get your ass back up and fight. Once we get rid of this health bar, he only has one left and the attack pattern will be completely random from the looks of the way this guy is attacking. He should be in a high level dungeon, not here!” Keith yells and Lance nods, getting his character off of the ground and repeating the same attack style as before, one from the side, one from the front.

“ _Hey, can you think of any reasons about why this boss is here? I mean, it’s pretty random right?”_ Keith shrugged, taking another mana potion and sending another high level spell, taking more of his life points. He drinks a health potion to return them.

“It could just be a glitch in the system and instead of respawning in its dungeon, it switched with the monsters that were supposed to be here. That’s the most logical answer, unless it just wanted to get rid of a bunch of players they might have done it so they thought the game was too hard and left.” Lance grumbled,

“ _That’s just stupid— fuck! Besides, shouldn’t they want more people playing the game? Means more people that can waste their money._ ” Lance sighs. Keith watches as Lance sends a successful shot, knocking the Boss down to its last health bar. “ _Get ready, Babe!_ ” Lance yells, shocking Keith, but he doesn’t let it get to him as he changes position and attacks with a series of medium level spells,

“This health bar isn’t going to go down easily. You need to use a longsword. This boss is set up so that it can only be killed with close range weapons!” Keith realised. Lance groans, button mashing something and Keith rolls his eyes.

“ _I suck with the longsword, plus I don’t have one of me. What about you?”_ Keith's eyes widen and he nods.

“I do! I was gonna get it appraised at the blacksmiths because I couldn’t get any details from it, but it’s the best we can do for now. I’ll work on keeping your health up while you take it out.

Keith moved his avatar away from the battle to send the sword. Once it was sent, he moved to where Lance had been spending most of his time shooting the boss from earlier.

“Are you ready to go?” Keith asks and Lance nods, his character now equipped with the longsword. “I’ll watch your back and try to find an attack pattern while I heal you and attack long distance when I can.”

“ _Sounds good, just die on me. Let’s go, Babe!”_ Lance cheers as he dashes into the battle, surprisingly good with the longsword. Keith forced himself to not blush at Lance's words, knowing they were an accident, and focused on winning the battle.

From there, the battle was quick the sword and Lance making an amazingly good pair; and with one final, double attack, they sent the boss through the red and straight to an empty health bar.

Both the boys cheered, getting up from their chairs screaming, cheered at the victory writing that splashed across their screens.

“ _Holy god, I can’t believe we actually did it! Like, I didn’t doubt your skills at all, but that was crazy hard boss!”_ Lance yells, whilst Keith was jumping up and down on his bed.

“Holy fucking shit balls that was fucking mental. I am literally— fuck, Lance I am literally sweating right now, look at me!” Keith yelled, pushing his face up against the camera, trying to show off his sweat spots.

_“Oh god, please date me.”_ Lance blurts and the moment was gone. Keith feels his chest tighten and his breathing slow down. “ _Oh fuck. I am so sorry, god that probably just made things really weird between us. You can ignore if you want, if you don’t want to say yes, we can pretend this thing never happened, right I mean—”_

“Yes. I mean, yes, I’ll date you. That’s if you were serious in your offer.” Keith stutters and Lance nods lightly, sitting down in the chair and smiling.

“ _I’d love to be your boyfriend._ ”


End file.
